


Two In One

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Experimentation, F/F, Futanari, Halloween, I HAVE NO REGRET!, I just did this for fun, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Use your imagination, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves, Yuri, you don't need to read this if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: Okay, the origin of this story is when I suddenly got a idea: What happen if two people fused together to make a werewolf? And then boom. This story is born. Also... 50TH STORY ON A3O NOW!Anyway, Happy Hallowen everyone!





	Two In One

Ruby and Weiss were having a hot lesbian/yuri sex tonight, naked in bed, with a full moon set high in the beautiful night sky with sparkling gems that were the stars.

Why? Who knows, another then it's freaking hot as hell. Just think about it in your mind and you know that it's hot.

The Whiterose couple were kissing deeply, playing around with each other's tongues, before they split apart to take a breath for a moment as they stared at each other's pretty-looking eyes.

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby said with a cheesy romance line.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss said also with a smile on her face.

Then they continue to kiss each other deeply on their lips as they play their tongues around with each other, but that was when it happen;

Their mouth suddenly fused together before not only their faces and head soon start slowly to merge together, but the fused face that soon started lengthen into a wolf-like snout full of sharp teeths before the head became wolf-like as well.

That wasn't the only thing happening; Their bodies merged together into one as Ruby's arms and legs were fused together into the right arm and right leg while Weiss' arms and legs were fused together into left arm and left leg.

But it wasn't over yet.

Soon, they started to grow bigger as grey fur soon sprout and spead all over their fused body, with the nails of their fused hands turned into short and thick claws, while their fused feets lengthen and allowing to walk on their toes. Their fused form's figure soon became muscular and toned before their breasts swell up to massive propotion while their ass swell up globes of mass on them, all before they suddenly felt heat at their fused cotch before a cock sprung out with some balls.

With the transformation now done, the Whiterose pair's fused werewolf form open its eyes, revealing its eye color to be #B7CBD1 in hex terms, as the full figure of the werewolf itself was reveal as it was easily over 9 feet tall, with an hourglass yet toned and muscular statue, with breasts that are equivalent to MMM-cap size breats, heavily-thickset hips and thigh with massive globes of the ass, and a thick cock that was easily over 2 feet long and was wide as a big coke bottle.

The Whiterose werewolf then grinned as shi played with hir newly-form cock before shi look out of the window and then jumped out, running into the forest as the full moon shine on hir...

**The End**

**HAPPY HALLOWEN!**

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, the origin of this story is when I suddenly got a idea: What happen if two people fused together to make a werewolf? And then boom. This story is born. Also... 50TH STORY ON A3O NOW!
> 
> Anyway, Happy Hallowen everyone!


End file.
